Ordo Angelus
The Ordo Angelus, which translates to the Order of the Angel in High Gothic, is a Successor Chapter of the proud and noble lineage of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius. Created during the 3rd Founding in 001.M32 alongside their fellow Blood Angels Successor Chapter, the ruthless Flesh Eaters, the Ordo Angelus inherited their Progenitor's pride on their ability to meet the foe head-on, no matter the odds. During this tumultuous time in Imperial history, those Chapters created during this particular Founding quickly garnered a reputation as savage and merciless Astartes, who willingly struck fear into the Imperial populace to scare them into compliance. Despite the unsavoury reputation of their fellow cousin-Chapters created during this Founding, the Ordo Angelus somehow maintained the nobler aspects of their Progenitors, winning the approbation of other Chapter Masters, Planetary Governors and even the High Lords of Terra themselves. But like many of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius, it was darkly whispered amongst some of the Chapter's detractors that the Ordo Angelus' sense of cause and purpose manifested as unflinching, unreasoning fanaticism bordering on madness. On numerous occasions, this certainty in themselves and the righteous of their cause in the name of Sanguinius often, in mere moments, turned into insane fury when their purpose was challenged. Their preternatural fury, once unleashed, drove the Ordo Angelus to scour their foes from existence, creating both dread and awe in equal measure in those who bore witness. The Chapter's reputation quickly spread across the width and breadth of the galaxy over the next several decades, and soon whole worlds fell to their knees in surrender rather than face the wrath of these 'golden angels'. Like their Progenitors, the Ordo Angelus are the incarnation of the God-Emperor's wrath upon those who reject Him. The coming of these Angels of Death harken nothing less than apocalyptic judgement against the guilty, delivered in the form of righteous fervour that is difficult to reign in once unleashed. Despite their fiery temperament in the heat of battle, the Astartes of the Ordo Angelus are also known for being warrior-artisans, whose pursuit in the fine arts and superlative craftsmanship of their wargear embodies the nobility to which all Scions of Sanguinius aspire. The Ordo Angelus is also known to revere their Primarch Sanguinius above all else, and their Chapter is centred around his worship. Chapter History Bludhaven During the 30st and 31st Millennia, Samael Bludhaven was a Legionary of the IX Legiones Astaretes. Born on the irradiated desert world of Baal, Samael was one of the original members of the influx of Baalite-borne recruits inducted into the ranks of the IX Legion, and one of the first to make their oaths to Sanguinius following the Primarch's reunification with the Emperor. Samael would eventually rise to become one the most trusted praetorians of the Great Angel and one of his acting representatives as a Consul-Delegatus. He was frequently dispatched by his Legion's high command to demand Compliance of newly discovered worlds in the name of the Imperium. As the Great Crusade proceeded for the next two centuries, and with the outbreak of hostilities during the subsequent Horus Heresy, Samael fought in some of the Blood Angels' most notable campaigns, including the Blood Angels' valiant defence of the Imperial Palace during the Siege of Terra. Following the end of the Heresy, in 017.M31, Samael was reassigned as part of the first of the Imperium's Retribution Fleets - the initial wave of the Great Scouring - that swept outwards from Terra in vengeful pursuit of the Waramster's retreating hosts across the galaxy. For the next seven years, the hosts of the Emperor eagerly meted out their bloody-handed justice to those who colluded with the Traitors, offering no mercy - only retribution. Following the end of the Scouring, and the subsequent sundering of the Legions into separate Chapters during the Second Founding, Samael began to to wonder about his future. He sought some kind of sign that would lead him to his destiny - and found it in the most trivial of items - within the Reclusiam of the Fortress of Baal. Tucked away in a dark and dusty corner behind much grander relics, Samael discovered the Angel Seal, a gift to Sanguinius from a grateful world he had liberated during the Great Crusade - Esau. Samael, with the aid of an Inquisitor, travelled to Esau where he discovered a society centred around the worship of the Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius. The natives recognised him as a Son of the Angel, and welcomed him eagerly. They took him to the old fortress of the xenos race that once ruled their formerly enslaved planet, where Sanguinius had led the final battle against their alien oppressors. It was here that Samael found his second sign - the Purity Mace - a weapon forged by the Iron Hands' Primarch Ferrus Manus for his brother, and long thought lost. Returning to his brothers, Samael only shared his findings with the Chapter Command. Some were concerned by Samael's newfound, and almost zealous, reverence for Sanguinius. Others saw it as natural, a way of dealing with the loss of their gene-sire. Samael was allowed to keep his beliefs, and began to spread it amongst his brothers. It spread fairly rapidly, and the echoes of it can still be seen today in the Blood Angels and their successors. The 3rd Founding In at the beginning of the 32ndMillennium the High Lords of Terra decreed that new chapters would be formed. The Blood Angels were given the honour of forming multiple new chapters, and because of his standing and veterancy Samael was chosen to lead one such chapter. He immediately recommend Esau as a chapter home-world, and his request was granted. Arriving with selected chosen of the Blood Angels, and a Mechanicus fleet sent to oversee the founding, Samael gathered the leaders of the various tribes at Angel's Landing, the spot where Sanguinius first arrived on the planet, and declared the angel's sons had returned for good. Notable Campaigns *'Vengeance from the Void (Unknown Date.M32)' - Across a hundred scattered systems in the western marches of the Segmentum Solar, cult uprisings led by a core of Traitor Astartes warbands drawn from the Iron Warriors, Night Lords and World Eaters Traitor Legions bring entire planetary governments to their knees in a year of blood and anarchy. With whole sections on the brink of collapse, events take a dramatic turn when a combined force of the Adeptus Astartes emerges from the black depths beyond the spiral arm and launches a sudden and overwhelming attack directly upon the uprising's command. Though many Space Marines fall in glory, the warlords of the Traitor factions are slain and the uprising fractures into a thousand localized rebellions which are soon put down by local forces. Subsequent Inquisitorial studies claim that these Space Marines are drawn from several Chapters, including the newly created Ordo Angelus. Extant evidence however, including the projected deployment dates, contradict these assertions, consigning the entire event to conjecture. *'The Oertha Suppression (Unknown Date.M32)' - Following an interregnum lasting over 1,200 years, riven with bloodshed and conflict, the Imperium of Man finally cements their hold of the Jericho Reach fully, and re-designate it the Jericho Sector. The foundation of the sector is not without incident, however, as a suppression campaign must be fought against shadowy xenos forces who had begun to prey upon the stars of the southern zone around the star system of Oertha. The Ordo Angeulus is one of several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes who take part in the xenocide campaign, who help drive this menace out of the system. This young Chapter is lauded by sector command for their stalwartness and dedication to duty. *'Extermination of the Haimon Cluster (025-027.M32)' - During the second decade of their Crusade, the Ordo Angelus encountered the worlds of the Haimon Cluster located near the galactic-southwest reaches of the Segmentum Pacificus. They found the worlds of this forgotten region had fallen fully to the corrupting influence of the Dark Gods, held enthralled by the inhuman will of a foul Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. Pronouncing judgement against the people of the Haimon Cluster, the Ordo Angelus quickly mobilised and brought swift and bloody retribution to the worlds of the sector, fighting a long and bloody campaign that culminated in the near-total destruction of both forces. During this campaign, the Ordo Angelus were merciless in scouring the Chaos-corrupted worlds which had embraced the false teachings of Chaos cultists, putting all eight worlds to the sword and subjecting them to the supreme sanction of Exterminatus to ensure no remnant of Chaos remained. Gene-Seed Like all Blood Angels' Successors, the Ordo Angelus share many traits with their progenitors, including the tragic flaw that afflicts so many of the line of Sanguinius. This curse manifests itself in many different ways, but in the case of the Ordo Angelus it has lead to a fiery, zealous temperament that drives the Chapter to scour their foes from existence with preternatural fury. The gene-seed of the Ordo Angelus is similar to the gene-seed of other Blood Angel Successor Chapters, apart from some changes to the twin-curses of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage, the most obvious change being that they both occur with far less frequency than in many of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius. While in other Chapters the Red Thirst is kept at bay under a slowly worn veil of nobility, within the Ordo Angelus Space Marines, however, the Red Thirst only appears at the height of battle, driving the afflicted warriors in a blood-maddened rage which causes them to disregard everything in order to get to grips with the foe. Although many have fallen fully under the sway of the Red Thirst over the centuries, the Ordo Angelus seems to suffer from this particular Flaw of Sanguinius at a much reduced rate. The exact reasons for this is unknown, though some suspect that the Chapter must have bought this boon through some sort of dark and secretive means. When an Ordo Angelus battle-brother is afflicted by the genetic curse known as the Black Rage, the effects of this particular flaw affects them slightly different. For their fellow Successors, when the Black Rage manifests, it normally causes their warriors to believe that they are Sanguinius himself, fighting against the Traitor Legions during final days of the Horus Heresy during the Siege of Terra. An Ordo Angelus Astartes afflicted with the Black Rage believes that they are true angels fighting alongside their gene-sire against the Arch-Traitor Horus and legions of Daemons. Like all those afflicted by this particular flaw, they are granted a portion of their Primarch's unearthly power, boosting their strength and vitality to superhuman levels. Although the increase in strength the receive is no less, they are far more vigorous in combat, defending the one they believe to be Sanguinius (usually their commanding Grail Priest or other important figure such as a Captain) while madly crushing their foes. Chapter Organisation Chapter Command Specialist Ranks *'Death Company' - The Ordo Angelus Death Company, known as 'Samael's Chosen', are warrriors who are held in the highest degree of honour and respect in the Chapter. These men are the incarnations of the wrath of Primarch Sanguinius and Chapter Founder Samael Bludhaven. In fact, they are as revered as the Sanguinary Guard of the Chapter, and as a sign of this reverence, wings are carved onto their helmets and they are given jump packs with black wings identical to those of the Sanguinary Guard. In battle they are lead by Grail Priests. Despite their special belief in the Black Rage, the Ordo Angelus somehow have a slightly lower incidence of battle-brothers succumbing to this genetic curse, compared to other Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels. *'Erelim' - Another major deviance form the Codex Astartes is the inclusion of elite Honour Guard of the Ordo Angelus known as the Erelim, the same formation comparable to the Blood Angels' Sanguinary Guard. Like other Scions of Sanguinius, the Ordo Angelus' Erelim is comprised of the Chapter's most elite veteran warriors. In battle, they are clad in artificer-wrought battle-plate of burnished gold and wielded the deadliest of weapons. To add to their fearsome appearance they also wear highly ornate death masks modelled on the fearsome aspect of the Great Angel himself. These masks project a halo of golden light, which adds to the Sanguinary Guard's fearsome appearance, inducing abject fear in their enemies and providing these warriors a psychological advantage in combat. The Erelim also wear modified winged jump packs that are designed to emulate their beloved Primarch's own angelic wings, which enables these warriors to take flight like avenging angels of legend. They are armed with ferocious wrist-mounted bolters, known as Angeulus Bolt Guns, which fire rare and potent Bloodshard Shells, whose razor-filament payloads can slice through ceramite armour with ease. Sanguinary Guard also wield deadly relic weapons known as Glaive Encarmine. These broad two-handed blades are the epitome of the Ordo Angelus artificers' master-craftsmanship and elegance. They usually take the form of a long-bladed sword or heavy axe, and when wielded by a Sanguinary Guard, could easily cut down their enemies in a perfect display of perfection in the arts of war. In the Ordo Angelus, there is no higher honour than to be chosen for the ranks of the Erelim. *'Ophanim' - The Ophanim are comprised of a choir of five Ordo Angelus Chaplains. They vigilantly stand in the shadows, charged with protecting the hidden reclusiam of High Chaplain Beleth upon Esau, whose location is only known to the Chapter Masters of the Ordo Angelus. Stripped of all insignia and adornment save their Chapter's symbol emblazoned upon their shoulder plates, they are as dark mirrors to the Erelim that stand in the light of Lord Mikial Arch. Even their skull helms have been daubed death-black and their jump packs are framed by halos of darkest feathers. Nothing but the glow of their crimson coloured optics betray them in the half-light. *'Grail Priests' - Grail Priests are a unique officer class within the Chapter. They perform a combination of roles as both Chaplain and Apothecary found in Codex-compliant Chapters. The Grail Priests administer to the physical and mental well-being of the Chapter's battle-brothers and also choose potential Aspirants. They are also responsible for the survival of their Chapter by performing the most vital of duties - retrieving and conserving the fallen's gene-seed so that a new generation of Astartes can be raised. Grail Priests also conduct the Chapter's holiest rites and ceremonies. During the heat of battle, they exhort their fellow battle-brothers to embrace the Red Thirst and unleash its strength when all hope seems lost or the battle goes ill. For those battle-brothers 'gifted' with the Black Rage, it falls to the Grail Priests to guide the Chapter's Death Company in battle, their litanies and prayers the thin thread that directs the doomed warriors toward their foes. *'Honour Guard' - Amongst the Ordo Angelus, it is customary for the mightiest of their officers to be accompanied by an Honour Guard of dedicated, elite warriors. Its members are distinguished Terminator-armoured elite from the Chapter's elite 1st Company. They are superbly geared and equipped with the Chapter's finest weapons. One member of the Honour Guard may be nominated as the Sanguine Custos or 'Blood Guardian', who serves as the Company Champion. Order of Battle Represented below is the composition and deployment of the Ordo Angelus Chapter circa 999.M41. For logistical reasons, each squad is assumed to have a nominal strength of ten battle-brothers, although battlefield attrition and instability brought on by the Flaw inevitably reduces this tally. In addition to the forces shown here, each company or strike force will also have a Death Company, although this is considered to be an auxiliary force. The Death Company's strength varies according to the onset of the Black Rage, and it therefore does not appear as an "official" fighting body: Headquarters Companies Chapter Home World Esau's History The Feral World of Esau was discovered during the Great Crusade by the IX Legion and their Primarch Sanguinius. The local human population had become enslaved to an unnamed xenos species. The Primarch was disgusted by how the people of Esau had, for centuries, suffered under the tyranny of these xenos nightmares. Enraged, the Blood Angels swiftly set about re-taking the planet for humanity. Committing the entirety of his Legion, Sanguinius led the massive orbital assault on the besieged planet himself, spearheading the attack on the wretched alien spires of the foul creatures. With righteous wrath, the Blood Angels broke and cut down the outmatched xenos, shattered their forces with their brutal deep strike. The salvation of Esau had come at last and the freed slaves quickly began to revere the Great Angel as their saviour. Although Sanguinius was concerned about this potentially religious view, he admired the people of Esau for surviving so long under the alien occupation throughout the dark years of Old Night. After the xenos were utterly annihilated, the Blood Angels' Expeditionary Fleet set up a Planetary Governor and made preparations to move on to other unexplored regions. Before doing so however, Sanguinius received a gift - the Angel Seal - a simple wax seal with the image of Sanguinius standing triumphant, holding his sword aloft, as the people of Esau bowed in supplication. The long parchment affixed to the wax seal contained prayers and litanies to the Great Angel inscribed upon it. This simple gift was given as token of the love and appreciation to both the Great Angel and his Legion from the grateful people of Esau. Sanguinius was humbled by such a gift, and promised that he would one day return to the planet. After the Angel Seal led Samael Bludhaven to Esau, the people welcomed him with open arms. They have also been supportive of the Ordo Angelus whom they view as the fulfillment of Sanguinius' solemn promise. Esau's Society As a Feral World, Easu has little in the way of technology; it's people are hunter-gathers, constantly moving across the ocean-less surface. Much of the terrain is red-grass land, with a number of mountain ranges especially near the poles. There are only two permanent settlements on the planet -- the Fortress-Monastery of Nosgoroth and Angel's Landing, the place where Sanguinius first landed on Easu. It has become a centre of worship of the people, and is also a trade-hub and neutral ground. Tribes will pass through Angel's Landing every few years, selling their goods and visiting the holy ground. The town is also home to the Blood-Beards; when a tribal elder becomes too old to continue travelling, they are often left in Angel's Landing for a more comfortable life, while acting as priests and advisers. The worship of Sanguinius is fairly simple on Easu. Prayers are offered up to the Great Angel before battle, during births and deaths, and at annual celebrations. Icons are usually as simple as a small angelic figure, usually made of stone, wood or bone and worn around the neck. The amulets are often dipped in blood to dye them red. Whenever visiting Angel's Landing, chieftains will perform a Blood-Giving, spilling their blood on the ground where Sanguinius first stood on the planet. Other tribesmen will also perform this act, sometimes for luck or forgiveness. Angel's Landing is also the site of the Winged Hope festival; marking the day on which the IX Legion descended to free Esau from tyranny. The various tribes that attend take part in displays in martial prowess and skill. The Ordo Angelus usually sends observers to the festival, both to select new aspirants and to retain a connection to their people. Fortress-Monastery Located upon one of the highest mountains of Easu, Nosgoroth was once the fortress of the xenos race that ruled the planet, and also the site of the final battle between their forces and the Blood Angel Legion, lead by their Primarch. For almost two thousand years the ruins were left undisturbed, the natives avoiding them out of fear, until the Angel's sons returned. The fortress was rebuilt as the fortress monastery of the new chapter, and its past was washed away. The fortress consists of six blood-red towers, each large enough to house a full company, arrayed on the edge of the mountain top. They are connected by a high wall, a thousand metres tall and a hundred thick, covered by defences obvious and hidden. Behind the walls is the fortress proper; a massive keep that smoothly narrows to a point, giving it the appearance of a tear drop. Landing and defence pads extended from the keep. Inside are all the rooms necessary to the running of the chapter, including the Librarius, the Armoury, the Medi-wards and much more. Chapter Recruitment There are two ways a young tribesman can become a Initiate of the chapter; they are chosen or they choose. Every year at the Winged Hope festival, as the tribes display their martial prowess the Grail Priests of the chapter are watching, and once it is finished they chose the best to be brought back to Nosgoroth. However the way to the fortress monastery is open to any who can climb the mountain upon which it rests; up narrow cliff faces, across loose scree, almost eight thousand feet up without aid. Once the Initiate finally arrives at the fortress, they are housed in one of the six towers surrounding the fortress and are tested, body and mind. Those that fail cannot return to their people; the shame of being unworthy of the blessing of the Great Angel's Father would mark them as an outcast. Instead they stay as chapter serfs. Those that past the first test face more, as they are trained and taught all they will need for their service to the chapter. Once a Initiate becomes an Neophyte, they join the 10th company, and go on missions as Scouts. Chapter Beliefs and Traditions Revere the Angel The Ordo Angelus worships their Primarch, with only the God-Emperor of Mankind having a higher priority of worship, although some in the Ecclesiarchy have their doubts. The Ordo Angelus worship of Sanguinius occurs in all parts of their service. They pray to him before battle, and chant his name as they engage the foe. They drink his blood as they join the Chapter, and his name is the last word on their lips as they die. Due to this almost religious mindset for their Primarch, the Black Rage is never considered a curse but rather a gift, so that they may carry out his will. Sanctum Sanguinius Sanctum Sanguinius, also known as the 'Blood-Oath', is a ritual that every Ordo Angelus Astartes has to partake in when they become a full-fledged battle-brother. These newly promoted Astartes swear mighty oaths, binding them forever more to their gene-sire, as they solemnly promise to uphold the Great Angel's righteous virtues, bravery and sacrifice until their dying day. The False Angel Unlike other Blood Angel Successor Chapters, the Ordo Angelus view the mysterious Sanguinor with, at best, distrust, and at worst, murderous fury. They view the golden-clad warrior as an impostor, attempting to take the place of Sanguinius. The Chapter's Astartes have orders to detain him on sight, while many would prefer to shoot first instead. Despite this, the Sanguinor has appeared to aid the Chapter many times, in his first appearance saving the life of the First Chapter Master Samael Bludhaven. This did nothing to improve Samael's opinion of the stranger however, and this grudge has carried on down the years. Deathwatch Service The Ordo Angelus have sent numerous marines into the service of the Inquisition across the Millennia, and each has only increased the reputation of the chapter; both good and bad. Although they are each skilled warriors, and fight against xeno threats without flinching, their worship of Sanguinius has caused some disputes, both from fellow Blood Angel descendant chapters and Inquisitors. Combat Doctrine The last thing many an enemy of the Ordo Angelus sees is a gold and red giant dropping out of the sky, his bolter raining down death and chain-sword whirring. The Chapter utilises it's Assault Marines and other fast moving units to cause confusion in the enemy lines while the slower but more powerful units move forwards, destroying any resistance they come across. Like most of the Scions of Sanguinius Chapter, the Ordo Angelus Astartes also usually prefer close-quarters combat, and will run through a field of fire just to get to grips with the enemy. Notable Ordo Angelus Astartes *'Samael Bludhaven (First Chapter Master)' - Born on the irradiated desert world of Baal, Samael was one of the original members of the influx of Baalite-borne recruits inducted into the ranks of the IX Legion, and one of the first to make their oaths to Sanguinius following the Primarch's reunification with the Emperor. Samael would eventually rise to become one the most trusted praetorians of the Great Angel. He fought in some of the Blood Angels' most notable campaigns, including the Blood Angels' valiant defence of the Imperial Palace during the Siege of Terra. Following the end of the Scouring, Samael began to to wonder about his future. He sought some kind of sign that would lead him to his destiny - and found the Angel Seal, a gift to Sanguinius from a grateful world he had liberated during the Great Crusade - Esau. Samael travelled to Esau where he discovered a society centred around the worship of Sanguinius. The natives recognised him as a Son of the Angel, and took him to the old fortress of the xenos race that once ruled their formerly enslaved planet. It was here that Samael found his second sign - the Purity Mace - a weapon forged by the Iron Hands' Primarch Ferrus Manus for his brother, and long thought lost. *'Mikial Arch (Current Chapter Master)' - Mikial was born on a unnamed Civilised World. In his youth the world came under attack by invading Ork forces. A detachment of the Ordo Angelus, including the Chapter's Death Company, were dispatched to help assist the beleaguered planet, but one of the Death Company became separated from the rest and encountered Mikial in the rubble of a devastated city. Under the influence of the Ordo's unique Black Rage the Astartes saw Mikial as his lord Sanguinius and defended him against small groups of Orks. The pair eventually encountered a massive Ork War-boss, and after a brutal but short close-quarters battle, the Astartes was severely wounded. The young Mikial hefted the fallen Astartes' bolt-pistol and managed to kill the War-boss himself, with a well-placed bolt round through the feral beast's skull. When the slain Astartes' fellow battle-brothers finally arrived to claim his body, they saw what the youth had done. Taking this as a blessed sign of the Great Angel's favour, Mikial was taken with the Space Marines as a potential Aspirant. Mikial was then put through the long rituals and inculcation into the traditions and teachings of the Ordo Angelus - tested in both body and soul near to the breaking point. He passed the Chapter's tests and eventually assumed the mantle as a righteous warrior of the Emperor. As he was further crafted into that of a noble warrior of the Adeptus Astartes, so too was his mind honed. His surety of purpose and dedication to the Chapter's teachings quickly drew notice from the Chapter's leadership. Many a great deed was performed by Mikial, as he quickly rose to the battle companies of the Ordo Angelus. Fighting tirelessly and fearlessly, he earned even higher respect and and recognition, and soon found himself commanding his own company. His meteoric rise through the Chapter's hierarchy soon saw him elevated to the esteemed rank of Chapter Master, following his predecessor's glorious death in battle. Following in the mighty footsteps of the Great Angel, Mikial has continued to lead his Chapter to victory for over five centuries, and is the epitome to which his fellow battle-brothers aspire. *'High Grail Priest Haema Blood-Beard' - A father figure to many in the chapter, Blood-Beard is so named due to his permanently bloodstained white beard. Many battle-brothers seek him out when worried, finding wise advice in his piercing blue eyes. He was part of the squad that found current Lord Arch on his devastated home-world, and had risen to High Grail Priest by Mikial's accession to Chapter Master. *'Chief Librarian Asmodeus' - Chief Librarian of the Chapter's Librarius. *'Brother Adanicio' - Current Warden of Nosgoroth. *'Brother Leviathos' - Current Master of the Forge. *'Captain Merith' - Current commander of the elite 1st Company who also holds the position of Warden of Esau. *'Captain Delios' - Current commander of the 2nd Company who also holds the position of Master of the Watch. *'Captain Malchavian' - Current commander of the 3rd Company who also holds the position of Master of Sacrifice. *'Captain Rayfin' - Current commander of the 4th Company who also holds the position of Lord Adjudicator. *'Captain Malvolios' - Current commander of the 5th Company who also holds the position of Keeper of the Arsenal. *'Captain Kristos' - Current commander of the 6th Company who also holds the position of Caller of Fires. *'Captain Bellerephos' - Current commander of the 7th Company who also holds the position of Master of the Marches. *'Captain Astaron' - Current commander of the 8th Company who also holds the position of Lord Axefall. *'Captain Azriel' - Current commander of the 9th Company who also holds the position of Master of Sieges. *'Captain Haemon' - Current commander of the 10th Company who also holds the position of Master of Recruits. *'Brother Serkan' - Known as the Er'el of Sanguinius, this mighty warrior currently serves as the Chapter Champion and the head of Lord Arch's Erelim Honour Guard. *'Brother Bellerophon' - Current commander of the Chapter's fleet who also holds the title of Master of the Angel's Wing. Chapter Relics *''Purity Mace'' - A unique relic Crozius Arcanum, this priceless heirloom is wielded only by the Chapter Master or the Grail High Priest. The Purity Mace takes the form of a mighty mace, the haft the colour of finely wrought gold, elaborately worked with precious bloodstones and carved ivory. The haloed-head of the Great Angel's patrician features is meticulously crafted into the collar of the haft. Finally, this mighty weapon is capped with an angelic figure with a pair of pearly white wings which represents Sanguinius, a pair of deadly flanges flanking each side. According to Chapter legends, this finely-wrought, master-crafted weapon was said to have been forged during the Great Crusade on Terra beneath Mount Narodnya, the greatest forge of the Urals. It was created as a gift for Sanguinius by his brother Ferrus Manus, the Primarch of the Iron Hands. This weapon was unmatched by any yet crafted by the hand of Man at that time, and when Sanguinius gazed upon its exquisite craftsmanship, he was awestruck by the sheer beauty and master-artisanship displayed by his brother. With the gifting of this weapon, both Primarchs sealed their eternal friendship. The formidable power field of this weapon is said to be so potent, that the Purity Mace is able to sunder flesh, ceramite or event heavily armoured vehicles. It is said that the wielder of the mace is also able to launch themselves short distances, and slow their fall with the weapon's ancient anti-gravitic technology of its in-built, miniaturised anti-grav suspensor/repulsor plate. The mace is also rumoured to do no harm to those pure of spirit, and only a warrior of such virtue is allowed to wield it. This Chapter relic carries such great spiritual significance and import to the Ordo Angelus that it is displayed on their Chapter iconography. *''Angel Seal'' - A simple wax seal with the image of Sanguinius standing triumphant, holding his sword aloft, with the people of Esau bowed in supplication. The long parchment affixed to the wax seal, which is wrapped in electrum, has prayers and litanies to the Great Angel inscribed upon it. On the reverse of the electrum case is inscribed, "From Esau to Sanguinius and his sons." This simple gift was given as token of the love and appreciation to both the Great Angel and his Legion from the grateful people of Esau. This relic is usually kept in the reliquary of the Chapter's Reclusiam behind a stasis field. It is only displayed during the Chapter's most important events. Chapter Fleet The Ordo Angelus' Chapter fleet is comprised of 2 Battle Barges, 6 Strike Cruisers, 14 Rapid Strike Vessels and dozens of smaller gunships and transports. Below are listed the known primary vessels of the Ordo Angelus: *''Blade of Righteousness'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Ordo Angelus Chapter. *''Carmineseeker'' (Battle Barge) *''Crimson Chalice'' (Heavy Cruiser) *''Angel's Blade'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Crimson Knight'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Crusader of Esau'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Incarnadine'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Scarlet Seeker'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Like their Progenitors, the Ordo Angelus also adheres to a strict heraldic system, allowing them to recognise what company and squad any given battle-brother belongs to at a glance. The advantages of such swift recognition amid the din of battle are both advantageous and obvious. More so, however, the Ordo Angelus revere their heraldry, and bear these markings as badges of pride. For ease of identification, the Ordo Angelus incorporate the same company markings, as designated by number of blood drops and their colours, which differ from the usual company markings as outlined in the Codex Astartes. The Chapter also utilises the same squad markings as their Progenitors. They are comprised of a single symbol, in lieu of a number, which is worn on the right poleyn (knee guard) of their battle-plate. Weapons & Armour The Ordo Angelus consider themselves warrior-artisans, and are known for crafting exquisite examples of master-crafted weapons by their Chapter's finest artisans, many of which feature golden inlays, gold casings, or inset precious bloodstones. Their weapons are perfectly machined, with every component being hand-crafted by the Chapter's master artisans, and are of such superlative quality, that never in the Chapter's recorded history has one of their weapons suffered a mechanical failure in the heat of battle. The Ordo Angelus also takes great pride in the artistry of their war-gear, as they believe that such artistic pursuits help them develop a discipline and an understanding of the broader needs of Mankind, and helps them reinforce their commitment to the defence of humanity. These Astartes are also known for creating glorious examples of fine craftsmanship, decorating their battle-plate with blood drops, golden wings and other emblems of their Chapter's holy creed. They believe that by embellishing their war-gear with such flourishes it is a means of expressing their inherent appreciation for aspects of human life beyond war, and embodies the nobility to which all Sons of Sanguinius aspire. Chapter Colours The Astartes of the Ordo Angelus typically wear golden-yellow coloured power armour, which includes the top of the power pack, the helmet, the couter (elbow guard), vambrace (forearm armour) and gauntlet. The cuisses (thigh armour), poleyn (knee guards), greaves (shin armour) and boots are also golden-yellow in colour. Their brightly coloured helmets are said to symbolically represent a halo. Parts of their armour are also blood-red in colour, which includes the rest of the power pack, the top of the helmet, gorget (neck armour), shoulder pauldron trim and wrist armour. Red is said to represent the blood shed by Sanguinius when he sacrificed himself so that the Emperor could strike down the Arch-Traitor Horus. The chest guard and inset of the shoulder pauldrons are white in colour, said to represent their Primarch's purity. Veterans of the Chapter almost always don a blood-red coloured robe to represent the sacrifices made over centuries of service - an homage to their beatific Primarch. It is a very rare occurrence for an Ordo Angelus Veterans Astartes to shed his robe - it is said to only occur when an Astartes has disgraced himself in some way, or have joined the ranks of the Death Company. Like all Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels, the Ordo Angelus maintain an elite force of Assault Marines known as the Sanguinary Guard and a Death Company to contain those Space Marines who succumb to the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. Chapter Symbol The Ordo Angelus' Chapter symbol is a golden death mask of their angelic Primarch Sanguinius surrounded by golden halo. It is upon a pair of stylised angel wings connected to a golden rod which represents the Purity Mace, the Chapter's most holiest relic. Notable Quotes By the Ordo Angelus Feel free to add your own About the Ordo Angelus Feel free to add your own Gallery Astartes_Background_Red_2.png|Ordo Angelus' Chapter Colour Scheme. A Tactical Marine of the 5th Company, 4th Squad Ordo Angelus_Death Co.png|An honoured Battle-Brother of the Ordo Angelus' Death Company, 'Samael's Chosen', arrayed in his fearsome panoply of war Trivia *The story "The Mad Angel" tells Mikial Arch's tale Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding